I Will Always Love You
by DayDreamie
Summary: C'est un Drago qui souffre de voir celle qu'il aime toujours dans les bras d'un autre. OS   Ecoutez la chanson de Whitney Houston en même temps


**I Will Always Love You [ Ecoutez la chanson de Whitney Houston en même temps :D]**

Je te vois, encore et encore.

Tu ne quittes pas mes pensées. Ni même mon champs de vision avec Weasmoche, d'ailleurs.  
>Je le hais tellement. Je te hais tellement…<p>

Non, je n'arrive pas à te haïr. Je t'ai trop aimé pour ça.  
>Je t'aime toujours trop pour ça.<p>

Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir de m'avoir quitté, il y'a de cela un an, jour pour jour.  
>Je t'aime trop pour te remplacer.<br>Je t'aime trop pour t'oublier.

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, si tu me l'aurais demandé.  
>Même décrocher la lune n'était pas un défi à la hauteur de ce que je ressentais pour toi.<br>De ce que je ressens pour toi.

Ce sentiment qui ne me quitte pas. La solitude.  
>Depuis que tu m'as quitté, c'est plus pareil.<br>J'ai fais le con, je regrette.  
>Oh, si tu savais ce que je regrette !<p>

Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi.  
>Tu sais très bien que je n'y suis pour rien.<br>Mais tu t'en moques. Et tu m'as laissé seul.

Elle, elle ne m'interessait, ne m'interesse et ne m'interessera jamais autant que toi, tu m'interessais. Interesse.  
>Parce que pour moi, c'était toi. C'est toi.<br>La seule, L'unique. Toi.

Je t'ai fais pleurer. Je suis désolé.  
>J'aurai jamais du. Je suis un enfoiré.<br>Mais si tu savais ce que je regrette.  
>Si tu savais ce que tu me manques.<p>

Et si tu savais à quel point je voudrais que tu reviennes.  
>Que tu le quittes pour revenir avec moi.<br>Pour qu'on revive ce qu'on a vécu, tous les deux.  
>Mais en mieux, cette fois.<p>

Promis, je ne te lâcherai pas.  
>Je ne te ferais plus pleurer.<p>

Je ne regarderai personne d'autre que toi.  
>S'il te plait, reviens moi.<p>

La plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles est ton rire.  
>La plus belle peinture au monde est celle où tu figures.<br>Mes plus beaux rêves t'ont en rôle principal.  
>Tu illumines mes jours et mes nuits.<p>

Encore maintenant, tu es toujours là.  
>Toujours.<br>Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti ça.  
>Il a fallu qu'une autre s'en mêle pour nous séparer.<p>

Je nous croyais invincibles.  
>Je nous savais indivisibles.<br>C'est du moins ce que je pensais.

Mais la réalité fait tellement plus de mal que la fiction .  
>Cette réalité-là, j'en voulais pas !<br>Je ne voulais qu'un toi et moi  
>Et ça, pour toujours.<br>Toujours.

Même quand la vie aurait eu raison de nous,  
>Nous aurions été inséparables.<br>Des vraies âmes sœurs, jusque dans la mort.

Mais tu en as décidé autrement.  
>Mon cœur s'est brisé instantanément.<br>Et ne veux pas panser ta perte.

Je refuse d'en aimer une autre si cette autre n'est pas toi.  
>Je t'avais promis d'arrêter de faire le con .<br>J'avais réussi !  
>Alors pourquoi ça a merdé ?<p>

Maintenant, ton sourire, ton cœur, et ton ame appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre  
>Mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour, tu sois mienne à nouveau.<br>Même si c'est dans dix ans, vingt ans ou plus.  
>Je t'attendrai.<p>

Si un jour, il te fait du mal,  
>Je le retrouverai et je lui ferai payer.<br>Ce jour là, je lui ferai payer chaque larme qu'il t'aura fait verser.  
>Une par Une.<p>

Parce que, avant tout, je le hais.  
>Je le hais de t'avoir subtilisé à moi.<br>Je le hais de te faire sourire comme ça.  
>Je le hais de pouvoir t'embrasser.<br>Je le hais de pouvoir jouer avec tes cheveux.  
>Je le hais de pouvoir faire tout ce que j'ai pu faire auparavent.<br>Mais que je ne peux plus faire maintenant.

Je suis désolé. Si tu savais à quel point.  
>Mais tu t'en moques. Tu reste loin.<br>Tu gardes tes distances avec moi.

Finalement, c'est peut-être pas plus mal.  
>Mais saches que je serais toujours là,<br>A t'aimer de tout mon être.  
>Peut importe si tu m'aimes ou pas…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Coucou chers lecteurs ! <em>  
><em>Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. <em>  
><em>Ceci était censé être votre cadeau de Saint Valentin, mais c'est mal tombé dans mon agenda des journées les plus chargées...<em>  
><em>J'espère qu'elle vous a plus :D<em>

_Donnez moi vos avis, je suis toute ouïe :D_

_A très vite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_DayDreamie_


End file.
